Jacob Cass
Not to be confused with the CAW created by The Greatest & The Latest. See: Jacob Cass (TG&TL) Jacob Cass is Caw in the Road to WrestleMania mode of WWE video game WWE '12. He is currently signed with the CAW federation YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), Total Impact and GYW. He is the aprendice of Rey Mysterio and NXT Winner. YCW (2012-present) NXT Win and Debut Jacob Cass managed to win a tournament for the first NXT superstar with the opportunity to enter the Royal Rumble Match at Royal Rumble event that took place the following night, entered the Rumble match but did not win. On RAW after Elimination Chamber, Cass after defeated The Joker was attacked by The All-Americans but was saved by RRJ. At WrestleMania, Jacob Cass alonside RRJ will face against The All-Americans in a tag team match. Jacob Cass is currently the #1 contender to someone championship. At Over The Limit, Jacob Cass would win the Intercontinental Title from DoMiNick Mercury in a gauntlet match, but he would then lose it to AJ Reyes. SWE (2014-present) The Nexus & World Tag Team Champions Jacob Cass debuted at the Royal Rumble as one half of the World Tag Team Champions with Dark Shark. At the Royal Rumble, Shark & Cass would lose the titles to Evolution. He would later appear in a the Royal Rumble match, but he would be eliminated. Jacob Cass is scheduled to compete in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match at the Elimination Chamber PPV. At Elimination Chamber he was eliminated by Carlo Maria. At Wrestlemania 1 The Nexus defeat. The Killers in a Tables match.The Next Night on Raw, The Nexus would attack the newly crowned WWE World Tag Team Champions Evolution after they defeated the Bro Code to win back the titles.At Extreme Rules, The Nexus would lose to Evolution in a Ladder Match for the titles. End Of The Nexus & Feud with Dark Shark After winning their match against Kenneth and Antho at Hell in a Cell 2014, Dark Shark attack his partner Jacob Cass and turn Jacob Face. At Survivor Series, Jacob Cass would defeat Dark Shark in a Singles Match. At TLC, Cass would lose a rematch to Dark Shark in an Extreme Rules Match. At Royal Rumble, Jacob Cass would defeat Dark Shark in an I Quit Match. Later that night, Jacob Cass would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.9 where he had a good showing in the match as he eliminated 4 superstars (Mattista, Santen, Jack 2D, & Phenom) and lasted a while until he was eliminated by Antho. On Smackdown After WrestleMania 2, Jacob Cass would compete in a Gold Rush Tournament to determine the No.1 Contender to the SWE Title at WrestleMania 2, but he would be eliminated in the first round by AJ Reyes. YIW (2014-present) Cass originally signed a contract with PWE and took part in the Elimination Chamber however he is scheduled to appear during the YIW Royal Rumble. XCW (2015-present) Jacob Cass would make his XCW at the 2015 Royal Rumble Event as the inaugural NXT Champion where he would end up losing the title to JC Pullin in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Syn. At the Elimanation Chamber Jacob Cass was in the Elimanation chamber were he elimanated Antho were he was in the final three but was eliminated by Mario on a non-televised show. The also features Mario Sánchez, Antho, Nightmare Kid, Vixx and AJ Reyes. At Wrestlemania he was in the pre-show were he won his second NXT Championship. It also features Jordy Extreme, JC Pullin and Josh Stephens YXW (2016-present) Jacob Cass would make his YXW (the merged company of YTW & XCW) debut on the fourth episode of RAW against Jesse Newman where he would defeat Newman in just a matter of seconds after one superkick. Championships and Accomlishments YCW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *NXT Winner SWE: *World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Dark Shark XCW: *NXT Champion - 2x (Current) GYW: *Next Gen Champion - 1x (Current) Category:CAW Category:YCW